disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Planes
Planes is a 2013 theatrical spin-off of the 2006 animated film Cars and the 2011 animated sequel Cars 2, and the first film in the Planes trilogy. Pixar Animation Studios, the production team of the Cars movies, however did not produce the film. Instead, it was produced by DisneyToon Studios. It was set to be released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on DVD and Blu-ray in Fall 2013, but it instead had a theatrical release by Walt Disney Pictures on August 9, 2013. It is the first DisneyToon Studios film released theatrically since Pooh's Heffalump Movie eight and a half years earlier in 2005. Plot The movie starts with two jets soaring through the sky. From below comes Dusty Crophopper (Dane Cook). He challenges the two to a race but they ignore him and fly away. He then zooms right past them to their amazement, though he wakes up from this fantasy and it's shown he's just crop-dusting a field with his employer Leadbottom (Cedric the Entertainer). Dusty expresses his desire to enter the Wings Across the Globe race, a competition where planes fly all around the world, but Leadbottom thinks he's better off where he's at. Dusty Crophopper is a little cropduster plane with a fear of heights and a crazy dream of being a racer. While his friends need convincing, Dusty gets the training he needs from Skipper, a veteran fighter, and qualifies for the Wings Across the World race. In the event, Dusty finds competitors who soon learn that there is something special about this underdog as he is tested to his physical and emotional limits. In doing so, Dusty soon finds enemies, and more importantly friends, who are inspired by his dream. In the face of all obstacles, the winner of this air race will be anyone's guess. Voice cast *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper, a crop duster *Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley, a Chance Vought F4U Cersiar and Dusty's mentor *Brad Garrett as Chug, a fuel truck *Teri Hatcher as Dottie, a forklift *Julia-Louis Dreyfus as Rochelle, El Chupacabra's love interest *Priyanka Chopra as Ishani, India's best plane racer and Dusty's love interest *John Cleese as Bulldog, a de Havilland DH.88 Comet *Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom, a biplane *Carlos Alazarqui as El Chupacabra, a Gee Bee Model R *Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger, a custom-built carbon-fiber plane and Dusty's rival *Val Kilmer as Bravo, a Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornet *Anthony Edwards as Echo, a Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornet *Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed *Danny Mann as Sparky, a forklift *Sinbad as Roper, the WATG official *Colin Cowherd as Colin Cowling, a blimp *Oliver Kalkofe as Franz aka Von Fliegenhozen, a German Aerocar *Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger, a 1964½ Ford Mustang *David Croft as Lofty Crofty (UK version) *John Ratzenberger as Harland, a pitty *Barney Harwood as Skycam 1, a red helicopter filming the race over Germany Production Planes is based on a concept created by John Lasseter. Although Pixar didn't produce the film, Lasseter, being chief creative officer of both Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios, and director of Cars and Cars 2, was also the executive producer of the film. The writers made a conscious effort to not remake Cars in a new setting, rejecting ideas that were too close to ideas in Cars. The team also conducted research by interviewing several pilots of plane types that were included in the movie. Lasseter had this to say about the film: On August 20, 2011 at the D23 Expo, it was announced that Jon Cryer would be the voice of the protagonist Dusty. However, he dropped out of production and was replaced by Dane Cook. On February 27, 2013, the teaser trailer was re-released with dialogue from Cook instead of Cryer. Jon Cryer did however receive credit for "additional story material" for the film, along with Bobs Gannaway. A new promo video was released on May 16, 2013. James Seymour Brett was originally set to write the film's score, but was replaced by Mark Mancina. Release The film was first announced to be released in direct-to-video on DVD and Blu-ray in the Spring of 2013. Disney subsequently pushed it back to Fall 2013, while it was confirmed it would have a theatrical release in Europe. However, completed sequences impressed Disney enough to instead plan the movie for a theatrical release on August 9, 2013, placing it against Elysium and We're the Millers, and it then was also screened at the D23 Expo, a biennial convention for Disney fans. It was finally set to be released theatrically on August 9, 2013, and then was also screened at the D23 Expo, a biennial convention for Disney fans. It was released in the United Kingdom on August 16, 2013. The film had its premiere on August 2, 2013, at a special screening at the The Fly-In Theater at EAA AirVenture Oshkosh, an annual gathering of aviation enthusiasts in Oshkosh, Wisconsin. Along with the special screening of the movie, Disney brought a real life Dusty to be part of the activities. The real life version of Dusty was an Air Tractor AT-400A piloted and owned by agriculture pilot Rusty Lindeman. Planes was released on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D on November 19, 2013. Reception Critical response Planes received generally negative reviews from critics. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 26% approval rating with an average rating of 4.6/10 based on 111 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "Planes has enough bright colors, goofy voices, and slick animation to distract some young viewers for 92 minutes -- and probably sell plenty of toys in the bargain -- but on nearly every other level, it's a Disney disappointment." Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 39 based on 32 reviews, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". However, the film earned an A− from audiences polled by CinemaScore. Alonso Duralde of The Wrap gave the film a positive review, saying, "As shameless an attempt by Disney to sell more bedspreads to the under-10s as Planes is, it nonetheless manages to be a minor lark that will at least mildly amuse anyone who ever thrust their arms outward and pretended to soar over the landscape." Justin Chang of Variety gave the film a negative review, saying, "Planes is so overrun with broad cultural stereotypes that it should come with free ethnic-sensitivity training for especially impressionable kids." James Rocchi of MSN Movies gave the film one out of five stars, saying, "Planes borrows a world from Cars, but even compared to that soulless exercise in well-merchandised animated automotive adventure, Planes is dead in its big, googly eyes and hollow inside." Michael Rechtshaffen gave the film a negative review, saying, "Despite the more aerodynamic setting, this Cars 3D offshoot emerges as an uninspired retread." Jordan Hoffman gave the film one out of five stars, saying, "The jokes in Planes are runway flat, and parents will likely reach for the air-sickness bag." Peter Hartlaub of the San Francisco Chronicle gave the film two and half stars out of four, saying, "Many will enter theaters thinking this is a Pixar film, with the raised expectations that accompany that mistake. But even cynical animation fans will see there's quality here. After a little turbulence, Planes comes in for a nice landing." Bill Goodykoontz of The Arizona Republic gave the film two out of five stars, saying, "Planes was originally scheduled to be released straight to video. Although the smallest children might like bits and pieces of it, there's nothing in the movie that suggests why Disney strayed from its original plan." David Hiltbrand of The Philadelphia Inquirer gave the film one out of four stars, saying, "The animated film has all the hallmarks of a straight-to-DVD project - inferior plot, dull writing, cheap drawing - perhaps because it was intended for the bargain bin at Target, Walmart, and Costco." Jen Chaney of The Washington Post gave the film one and a half stars out of four, saying, "This film is 100 percent devoid of surprises. It's the story of an underestimated underdog that's like every other kid-friendly, life-coachy story about an underestimated underdog." Rafer Guzman of Newsday gave the film one and a half stars out of four, saying, "If Planes were a reasonably priced download, you'd gladly use it to sedate your kids during a long car ride. As a theatrical, 3-D release, however, Planes will sedate you, too." Neil Genzlinger of The New York Times gave the film two out of five stars, saying, Planes is for the most part content to imitate rather than innovate, presumably hoping to reap a respectable fraction of the box office numbers of Cars and Cars 2, which together made hundreds of millions of dollars." Lou Lumenick of the New York Post gave the film two and a half stars out of four, saying, "Often less really is more, and that's why I can recommend Planes, a charmingly modest low-budget spin-off from Pixar's Cars that provides more thrills and laughs for young children and their parents than many of its more elaborate brethren." Bruce Demara of the Toronto Star gave the film two and a half stars out of four, saying, "While the plotting is rather pedestrian, the humour mostly lame, what makes Planes a stand-out experience - not surprisingly, based on Disney's vast and impressive history of animated classics - is the visuals." Claudia Puig of USA Today gave the film two out of four stars, saying, "It's engaging enough, driving home the familiar message of following one's dreams and the less hackneyed theme of facing one's fears. But it feels far too familiar." Betsy Sharkey of the Los Angeles Times gave the film two and a half stars out of four, saying, "As with Cars, the world of Planes feels safe. A little too safe, perhaps." Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film a C, saying "Planes moves along quickly at a running time of 92 minutes, occasionally taking flight with some pretty nifty flight sequences. The animation is first-rate, and the Corningware colors are soothing eye candy." Tom Keogh of The Seattle Times gave the film two and a half stars out of four, saying, "Though not officially a Pixar production, the new Planes — released by the beloved animation studio’s parent company, Disney — has the look and feel of Pixar's 2006 hit, Cars, if not the latter's charm or strong story." Stephen Whitty of the Newark Star-Ledger gave the film two out of four stars, saying, "It's strictly by the numbers, from the believe-in-yourself moral to the purely predictable ending." Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly gave the film a B, saying, "What Planes lacks in novelty, it makes up for with eye-popping aerial sequences and a high-flying comic spirit." A. A. Dowd of The A.V. Club gave the film a D+, saying, "Planes cuts corners at every turn, a strategy that leaves it feeling like the skeletal framework of an incomplete Pixar project." R. Kurt Osenlund of Slant Magazine gave the film one out of four stars, saying, "The film feels second-rate in every sense, from the quality of its animation to its C-list voice cast." Dave Calhoun of Time Out gave the film three out of five stars, saying "Planes isn’t a Pixar film, even if it’s related to one (Disney bought Pixar in 2006), and there’s nothing groundbreaking about the animation or script. That said, the characters and story still offer low-key charms." Box office Planes grossed $90,288,712 in North America, and $129,500,000 in other countries, for a worldwide total of $219,788,712. The film opened to #3 in its first weekend, with $22,232,291, behind Elysium and We're the Millers. In its second weekend, the film dropped to #4, grossing an additional $13,388,534. Rating Planes is rated PG by the MPAA "for some mild action and rude humor", making it the first film in the Cars franchise to get this rating. It is also DisneyToon's second movie to get a PG rating, after Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. Unlike America, Planes had received a lighter rating in other countries. In the United Kingdom, the film has received a U rating by the BBFC. In Ireland, the film is rated G. The rating is rather shocking when compared to Cars 2, which was more action-packed, had a ruder sense of humor, and having a large body count of destroyed vehicles. Other Characters LJH 86 Special He is a plane who failed to get in the Top 5 to compete at the Wings Around the Globe rally. Unnamed Stealth Bomber (voice unknown) Little is known about this stealth bomber (apparently modelled after a Northrop-Grunman B-2), although he is supposed to appear during the scene where Dusty joins the Navy. Dwight "Yorkie" D. Flysenhower An aircraft carrier who shows up during Dusty's time serving the Navy, where he is supposedly the home base for fighter jets like Echo and Bravo. (Note: a similar aircraft carrier, who may or may not be him, shows up near the end of Moon Mater, when Lightning McQueen splashes down into the Atlantic Ocean during reentry after Mater rescues Impala XIII from being trapped inside a crater on the Moon). Soundtrack The Planes'' Soundtrack''' was released on August 6, 2013, around the same date as the movie, and features 29 songs and scores from the movie. The scores are composed by Mark Mancina. Tracks #Nothing Can Stop Me Now - Mark Holman #You Don’t Stop - NYC - Chris Classic and Alana D #Fly - Jon Stevens of The Dead Daisies #Planes (score) #Crop Duster (score) #Last Contestant (score) #Hello Lincoln/Sixth Place (score) #Show Me What You Got (score) #Dusty Steps Into History (score) #Start Your Engines (score) #Leg 2/Bulldog Thanks Dusty (score) #Skipper Tries to Fly (score) #Dusty & Ishani (score) #The Tunnel (score) #Running on Fumes (score) #Get Above the Storm (score) #Dusty Has to Ditch (score) #Skipper’s Story (score) #You’re a Racer (score) #Leg 7 (score) #Skipper to the Rescue (score) #Dusty Soars (score) #1st Place (score) #A True Victory (score) #Honorary Jolly Wrench (score) #Skipper’s Theme (Volo Pro Veritas) (score) #Love Machine - Carlos Alazraqui and Antonio Sol #Ein Crop Duster Can Race - Dave Wittenberg #Armadillo (score) Video Game Disney Interactive released Planes: The Video Game on August 6, 2013. It was released on the Wii, Wii U, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. Sequel DisneyToon is already working on a sequel called 'Planes: Fire & Rescue. It has been confirmed by Carlos Alazraqui the Planes series will be a trilogy. Instead of publishing an Art of book for the first film, Chronicle Books will publish The Art of Planes 1 & 2 to coincide with the release of the sequel. The sequel was originally titled with the "2", but on June 13, 2013, it was removed from the title. It was also announced to have a 3D theatrical release on July 18, 2014. Besides the Planes trilogy, DisneyToon is considering to make more spin-offs that would feature other vehicles like boats and trains, and which may go into production if the Planes series is well received. John Lasseter said: "I kept thinking about—I’m a big train fanatic. I love trains. And I started thinking about trains, and boats and airplanes. And I kept wanting to have more and more of those type of characters. ... It’s one of the ideas, that there will be an ongoing series. It almost starts getting into this thing where we fall in love with these plane characters, we want to see more and more stories with them. And then you start doing other vehicles and stuff like that. Yeah. So it kind of is a bigger idea that can keep expanding." Trivia *The Cars Toons episode Air Mater introduced elements of Planes, including Propwash Junction, Dusty's hometown; Skipper, his mentor; and Sparky, Skipper's assistant. Mater drops an allusion to Planes at the end of the short as he says that "They oughta make a whole movie about planes" and looks directly at the camera. *''Planes'' takes on some of Pixar's traditions. Like both of the installments of the Cars franchise, it features reporters of the Racing Sports Network covering its sportive event. It also includes a cameo of John Ratzenberger, who has had a voicing role in all of Pixar's films. *While the film is focusing on planes, there are cars involved in the movie, and some can be seen in the stands of one of the races. *This is the first DisneyToon film to be a successor to a Pixar film. Previous productions focused on mainly Disney properties. *On July 14, 2013, Disney Channel held a "Night of Flight" event, featuring sneak peeks at new characters from the movie, during its "Night of Premieres" lineup, which included all-new episodes of its programs. *When Dusty explains to Skipper about wanting to prove of being more than just a crop duster, one of the Cars 2 Porto Corsa vintage artworks can be seen on the wall. Goofs *In one of the stories in the World of Cars book, the Statue of Liberty is a Ford Model T. But in this film, it's a forklift. *The designs of the world landmarks (such as the Taj Mahal - ताज महल, and the Great Wall of China - 万里长城) do not resemble how they do in the credits at the end of Cars 2, as they were car-ified in that film. But here, they're plane-ified. *Yellow Bird seems to have his number changed in different parts. The qualifier leaderboard and Yellow Bird's tent as well as his appearance in the Germany to India leg show his number as 17. In New York and on the leaderboard at the start of the China to Mexico leg, his number is 1. *When Dusty and Ripslinger are talking to each other at the pit row in New York, Little King is seen behind Dusty. When Dusty explains to the racers about El Chupacabra, Little King is in his tent. However, it could be that Little King drove to his tent during the close-ups of El Chu. *When Dusty explains to El Chupacabra about Rochelle before the New York to Iceland leg begins, the "D7" and Jolly Wrenches insignia on Dusty are missing. *When Dusty is escorted by Bravo and Echo to Dwight D. Flysenhower, his GPS antenna that Zed broke off is back on. It then disappears after they reach the Flysenhower. *When the camera moves around the Flysenhower at the end of the film, there is a barrier fully surrounding the aircraft elevator/lift with Dusty and Skipper. In the close-up (when the elevator reaches the flight deck), the barrier has disappeared. The barrier should only retract into the deck of the lift once it reaches the flight deck (and not before), as it's to stop people and aircraft going over the edge. Gallery Planes-movie-poster-2013-1010755620.jpg Planes1.jpg Planes2.jpg Planes3.jpg Planes4.jpg Planes5.jpg Planes6.jpg Planes7.jpg Planes poster.png Planes 1.4.jpg Planes 1.3.jpg Planes 1.2.jpg Planes 1.1.jpg Colin Cowling.jpg Videos FIle:Planes - Dusty Meets El Chupacabra Clip|Dusty Meets El Chupacabra File:Disney's Planes - Trailer 2|Trailer 2 File:Planes - Bulldog Shamed Clip|Bulldog Shamed File:Planes - Dusty Flies To The Taj Mahal Clip|The Taj Mahal Clip File:Planes - Rochelle Clip|Rochelle Clip File:Planes - Dottie's Warning Clip|Dottie's Warning Clip File:Planes - Headstart Clip|Headstart Clip File:Planes - Strut Jetstream Clip|Strut Jetstream Clip File:Planes - Trailer 1|Trailer 1 Disney's Planes Teaser Trailer|Music Montage File:Planes Bonus Clip 3 - "Taj Mahal"|"Taj Mahal" File:Planes Bonus Clip 8 - "Family Flying"|"Family Flying" File:Planes Bonus Clip 7 - "Places Research"|"Places Research" File:Planes Bonus Clip 6 - "Meet The Racers El Chupacabra"|"Meet The Racers El Chupacabra" File:Planes Bonus Clip 5 - "Meet The Racers Dusty"|"Meet The Racers Dusty" External Links *Official website *Disney Planes Wiki Category:DisneyToon Studios films Category:2013 Films Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Animated films Category:Planes (film) Category:Films set in New York City